Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The Golden Light Part 3: Closing Death
The penultimate story in my second series of the fan series. The Doctor is going back to Trenzalore where his final resting place is as he will have to battle Daleks, Cybermen and the Silents. Closing Death and Fan Series Click here for part 2 of The Golden Light http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Golden_Light_ Part_2:_Mad_Men Click here for fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story “Where are we going?” Jane asked “we cannot go there” the Doctor shouted “but I want you too” Psycho grinned “my past self is there” the Doctor said “then you better stay away from him” Psycho replied. “Where are we going?” Jane pleaded “I have been their once and never want to go there again” the Doctor shouted “but where is it?” Gerald asked “Trenzalore” the Doctor gulped “the place he must never go to” Psycho smiled “this could end with a bang” he smiled as the Doctor looked terrified. “What is Trenzalore?” Jane asked “it is a planet on which I am buried” the Doctor revealed “and today that could be true” Psycho smiled as the Doctor saw the scenery change. “You have fun” Psycho said sounding cold as he disappeared and a Dalek appeared. “Run” the Doctor shouted grabbing Jane’s hand as Gerald followed them as the Dalek fired a laser which made the building ahead of them go on fire. “Into this building” the Doctor told Jane as they went inside the building. “Help us sir” a child asked scared “where is your family?” Jane asked “they all got upgraded” the girl said “where are the Cybermen?” The Doctor demanded “what are Cybermen?” The girl asked “the metal human things that killed your family” the Doctor told the girl “in this house” the girl had terror in her voice. “Why didn’t they just kill you?” The Doctor asked “they won’t say” the little girl told him “what is your name?” Jane asked “Olivia” the girl said “we have to leave” Gerald said “exactly as I was thinking” the Doctor replied as he grabbed Jane’s and Olivia’s hand and ran as he heard the Cybermen. “What are these things all doing here?” Jane asked “for me” the Doctor replied “well the past me not this form” the Doctor grinned as the Cybermen trapped the exit to the door. “We are trapped” the Doctor called “there must be a window” Gerald pleaded “find one then” the Doctor shouted as they all looked around as they gone upstairs. They could see the Cybermen now coming towards them as the Doctor saw the window “jump” he said unsure “we could break our legs” Jane said “or we could be dead” the Doctor replied. They all looked to the Cybermen that were now coming towards them fast “jump” Jane said as the Doctor scooped Olivia up. “I’m sorry” he said “for what?” Olivia asked “if you die” the Doctor said as he jumped out of the window. The Doctor landed as he looked to Olivia who was smiling back at him “we survived” she said “Jane” the Doctor looked round as he saw Jane crumpled on the ground and Gerald nodding looking over her. “Is she dead?” The Doctor asked as something hit his head as the Doctor felt a large lump on his head as he saw the thing that had dropped onto the snow. “The sonic screwdriver” the Doctor smiled “something to help you” Psycho said from above as the Doctor looked to the sonic “I must help her” the Doctor called as he ran to Jane. Jane was lying down with her eyes closed lying in the snow “please be okay” the Doctor said as he scanned her with the sonic screwdriver. “Life signs” the Doctor called flicking the sonic up “hopefully she will be fine” Gerald said “is the okay?” Olivia asked “hopefully” the Doctor said as he moved away hearing clicking noises. “They are here” the Doctor said as Gerald also looked around “silence Doctor” one of the Silents said “how do you know I am the Doctor?” The Doctor asked “because you have a sonic” the Silents said as it started to get electricity as the Doctor pointed his sonic at Jane. “I will protect you” he said as the Silents absorbed electricity “now for your companion” it said as it shot a bolt of electric at Jane. The electric hit a force field which collapsed taking most of the energy of the electric as Jane woke up. “What is happening?” Olivia asked “the electricity brought Jane back to life and the force field was strong enough to make sure the electricity did not kill her” the Doctor said. “You’re just showing off” Jane smiled as she saw the Silents getting more electricity “run I guess” Gerald said as the Doctor picked up Olivia “yep” the Doctor shouted after them as he began running towards Jane and Gerald. “Will they get me?” Olivia asked “I don’t know” the Doctor admitted. “Get him” the Silents shouted as the Doctor saw more Silents surrounding him. “We will get out of this” the Doctor looked worried “I am not so sure” a Silents said “the Doctor is here” a Dalek shouted as the Doctor ran followed by Jane as they saw laser and electricity fly everywhere. “Olivia” the Doctor said seeing blood running from her stomach “you must be fine” the Doctor said as he continued to run “thank you sir” Olivia smiled “for what?” The Doctor asked “saving me from the metal men” Olivia had a tear roll down her cheek. “Am I dying?” Olivia asked “I won’t lie to you” the Doctor said still running as he got his sonic screwdriver out and scanned Olivia. Olivia started crying and screaming “I don’t want to die” she screamed again “I am so sorry” the Doctor said “I remember you from another body” the Doctor started. “You are called the Doctor” Olivia quietened down as the Doctor was still running from the Silents and the rest of them. “I was there when you’re family got killed” the Doctor remembered “but you looked different” Olivia said “I changed” the Doctor smiled. “Is she okay Doctor?” Jane asked “she is dying” the Doctor told Jane “can you save her?” Jane asked “no” the Doctor looked down sadly. “I am disappointed” Gerald said as the Doctor looked shocked while they were still running as the Doctor looked confused. “You’re name is the Doctor but have you actually saved anyone or even helped them?” Gerald asked “I have saved the universe and countless planets” the Doctor said “I need proof” Gerald told him. “Not now when we could get killed” the Doctor replied “we cannot run forever” Gerald said as Olivia was trying to whisper something. “What is it?” The Doctor asked as he stopped “what are you doing?” Jane asked “what my name says I should do, helping” the Doctor stopped “thank you for trying” Olivia sad as her body relaxed and her eyes rolled back. The Doctor put her fingers over her eyes and closed her eyelids “run” he told Jane and Gerald “I have to do my duty” he said putting Olivia down. He saw the Silents, Daleks and Cybermen there “look what you have done” the Doctor started as Jane and Gerald began running. “You have killed an innocent girl and for what so you could get to me, no one should die for me and look around you have ruined this place. It is Christmas here and you have destroyed it and you should learn a lesson” the Doctor smiled getting his sonic out pointing it at all of them. He heard “EXTERMINATE” and “DELETE” and the clicking the Silents made as the Doctor smiled “here we go” he said as he saw lasers and electric bolts coming towards him as he knew that his plan probably wasn’t going to work. This could be his last battle, his final resting place. Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor